


Dribble, Shoot, Rebound, Score!

by ScatteredEagerness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredEagerness/pseuds/ScatteredEagerness
Summary: Short -very, very short- ficlets about some KnB precious babies.





	

Kagami tried to fight the blush that had made a way to his cheeks as he sputtered incoherently and looked helplessly from Kuroko to their waitress.

She seemed just as awkward as him now, but mostly confused by his reaction.

Kuroko, on the other hand, was very calm and wearing his trademark blank-face, but also _not saying anything_. It unnerved Kagami at this moment, because he couldn’t form even a word, let alone sentence, to explain the waitress _how wrong_ she was.

Finally, his mouth decided to start working properly again.

“We are NOT boyfriends”.

It was the girl’s turn to blush now. Her face turned a pretty shade of pink and she stuttered, “I- I’m so sorry! I’ve seen you here before together and you looked really close and cute, so I thought-”

Kuroko, who seemed finally satisfied with the amount of awkwardness, raised his hand to stop her from going on and said “If it wouldn’t be much bother, we should leave this misunderstanding behind us and focus on our orders”. 

Kagami hated him with the burning intensity of a dying star.


End file.
